Discoveries
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: This is a continution of the story Discoveries by EskimoKisses1. She has agreed and I am happy. While the Durleys are out for a late night dinner, Harry sneaks down stairs to watch some television. He makes some..interesting discoveries. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS RATED 'M' AND IT HAS SEXUAL CONTENT. DO NOT READ IF IT WILL OFFEND YOU.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

He had been left at home alone once again while Vernon and Petunia took their like Diddy-Dums out for dinner. He had been extremely bored so he had risked being caught and snuck out of his room and down into the living room to turn on the tele.

It was already late out, about 10pm but Harry guessed that they wouldn't be home for quite some time. They had gone to Dudley's favourite all you can eat restaurant and they would no doubt stay there until closing hours at midnight.

Harry had walked quietly over to the sofa and turned the TV on with the remote, making sure to hit mute once it had started so that the deafening noise wouldn't wake the neighbours. Once he was sure that none of the neighbours were going to come knocking because of the disturbance he set the television on the lowest sound setting possible and started surfing through the channels.

Late night news.

Music video.

Late night cooking shows.

Comedy.

Murder mystery.

Fishing.

Two men fucking each other.

Late night spo-

Harry froze blinking stupidly at the television watching the soccer players run around the field kicking a ball. He couldn't have seen that right, could he? He flipped back to the previous channel and sure enough he was right.

There on the giant television in the Dursley's immaculate dirt free living room were two men. One of them was screwing the other into a mattress. Harry blushed as their wanton moans filled the room. He quickly changed the channel back to the soccer game and tried to forget about the gay couple.

He just couldn't forget about it though. Their moans and grunts were echoing in his ears and the look of pleasure on their faces was burned into his memory. His face felt as though it bore a permanent red stain. He couldn't help himself. He had to look again. His finger lingered over the button half hoping that the show has cut to an ad break or that it was over while the other half (his lower half) was begging to see more.

He drew in a deep breath and pushed his finger down.

A loud moan filled the room.

Harry sat on the edge of his chair as he watched.

One man, a muscular blonde (who looked slightly like Slytherin's Ice Prince, Draco Malfoy), was kneeling on the bed with his hands gripping tightly at the headboard. His head was thrown back and he was panting heavily, his body swaying with each thrust.

His partner (a hot brunette) was kneeling behind him. The brunette's hands were gripping tightly at the blonde's hips nails digging in so hard that it looked almost as if they were close to drawing blood.

With his cheeks aflame Harry continued to watch.

The brunette gave a particularly lustful moan before speeding up his movements. The sound of their sweaty flesh slapping together was beginning to drive Harry mad. He had to do something. He looked one way, then another, almost as if he were expecting his aunt to jump out of nowhere and curse him to the deepest pits of hell for what he was about to do. He then made sure that the curtains were closed and the lounge room door was closed. When he was sure that he was in fact alone and nobody would see him, he leaned back into the cushion behind him to get comfortable.

He watched as the couple orgasmed. The brunette grunted loudly and leaned down and bit into the blonde's shoulder to keep himself from screaming too loud. The blonde on the other hand didn't hold back and he screamed as his orgasm ripped through him making him cum all over his stomach and the bed. They both collapsed once their ecstasy had died down.

Harry was shocked to find that he was disappointed when there was no more action happening. By now his cock was standing at attention beneath his pants and he was becoming extremely uncomfortable with his position. He sighed and was about to go back upstairs when he saw the blonde begin to move on the television. The couple once again had his full attention.

As the blonde crawled up onto his knees Harry watched with fascination when he began kissing at the other mans neck. Once the brunette was panting and begging for more the blonde moved down farther and began kissing his chest. Harry unconsciously found himself slipping his hand beneath his loose shirt to run it over his nipples. They hardened slightly at the contact and Harry moaned. Harry quickly rid himself of his shirt and moved his attention back to his nipples. He twisted, pinched and rubbed his left one gently with his right hand while his left hand breezed over the skin beneath his navel and messed the dark ebony hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans.

The blonde on the television finished up with one nipple and moved on to the next one. Harry soon found himself doing the same, now beginning to pant with want. Harry found that although he was not as coordinated with his left hand as with his right hand he still managed to arouse himself farther and he was soon moaning in sync with the brunette.

When the blonde moved down farther Harry moved on from his nipples and started massaging his crotch through his jeans. This only satisfied him for a small while and the next thing he knew he was ridding himself of his jeans (he didn't wear underwear because the only pairs he had belonged to Dudley previously and wearing them grossed him out) and he was sitting on the couch, bearing all to the world.

The blonde opened his mouth and dived deep swallowing his partner's erect penis whole.

Harry moaned and wrapped his hand around his twitching length. Letting out a breathy sigh, he gripped his hand a little tighter and began to stroke. It burnt a little with no lube so he lifted his hand and spat on it before smearing it down his entire length.

Before long Harry was thrusting madly into his hand and fondling his balls with the other. He was so caught up in his actions that he didn't even realise that the men on the television had orgasmed once again and the program had ended.

Harry sped up once more and then it happened.

His balls tightened as did his stomach muscles but he kept on stroking. Somewhere deep down in the back of his mind he realised that he would be in deep trouble if the Dursley's came home to fine his cum all over the glass coffee table in front of him but at the moment he didn't care.

"ohmygod!" He yelled just as his release ripped through him. He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that all he could see was white and all he could hear was the frantic beating of his heart. His cock jerked badly and his hot white cum shot out coating his fingers and the coffee table. Harry let out a deeply pleasured sigh as he waited for all of his senses to come back to him.

A light flashed through the curtain as the Dursley's pulled into the driveway and Harry quickly snapped out of his post orgasm stupor.

"Shit they're early!" He muttered. He turned off the television then quickly scooped up his clothes (after scrubbing at the coffee table for a few seconds with his t-shirt to make sure his cum was gone. He then darted upstairs, pulled on his trousers and jumped into bed just in time for Vernon's footsteps to come stomping up the stairs.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut then sighed in relief when he realised that he had not been caught and that Vernon was simply turning in for the night.

Harry was thankful that the Dursley's had not come home any earlier because he honestly didn't know what their reactions to him jerking off to gay porn but whatever it was, it probably involved a punishment. Vernon would probably call him a freak and Dudley would relentlessly tease him about being a fairy or a pouf.

Wait a minute.

Was Harry actually gay? He had only ever liked one girl and that was only a fleeting interest. Harry thought about some of the attractive guys he knew.

Blaise Zabini.

Seamus Finnegan (when he made an effort).

That sixth year Ravenclaw with brown hair.

Draco Malfoy.

He pictured them all one by one, imagining being on top of them, moving in sync with them.

He found that he couldn't imagine Blaise beneath him, but on top of him.

Thinking of Seamus in that way was kind of disturbing though.

Imagining the Ravenclaw boy was slightly arousing though.

He then moved on to Draco. He could easy picture positions and the sounds that he could make. Just thinking about it made him flush red and he realised that under all that hate and teasing that he actually did fancy Draco. So there it was, he must be gay to be attracted to a gay man.

Of course Draco was gay all you had to do was look at his hair and there was no doubting it. And even if there was slight doubt it vanished once you saw his shoes. They were like mirrors. You could see your face on their surfaces because he polished them so much.

Harry soon fell asleep, thinking about Draco, and in the morning he was one hundred percent sure that he was gay and attracted to Draco when he woke up all sweaty and sticky. For once in his life he was glad that he had to do all of the washing.

**Should i continue this and make it an actual story or leave it as a one shot?please review.**

_**Note: This story was originally by EskimoKisses1, but I am now continuing it. Thanks for letting me adopt it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so happy that I am going to be continuing this fic. I'm pushing aside some work I need to get done just to write this chapter for you guys on Valentines Day, so lets hope I can finish writing this, the second half of another valentines fic, and draw a slashy fan-art picture for deviant art before I get off the computer to finish the work.

I decided that the fic will be Harry's sixth year, and that Sirius will not be dead. And it will have many pairings, though I know what the main one will be (wink wink)

-

_**Life on Privet Drive went on normally, even after Harry learned something about himself, that he otherwise would have needed Hermione to help him figure out. The only thing that changed really was that Harry washed laundry a bit more enthusiastically. **_

_**Harry still got letters from Ron and Hermione. Actually they sent so many, that Harry was beginning to think that they were trying to make up for the lax letter sending they did last year. What got him through the countless days of staying with the Dursley's, was not only the letters from his two best friends, but the fact that some of his other friends, especially ones from the members of the DA.**_

_**Harry's godfather Sirius, and his favorite professor/mentor/ father's best friend Remus were both sending him letters, though Sirius still went under the name Snuffles. Harry knew that they were together. He had known when Remus often volunteered to stay with Sirius when he was lonely and the way they would try and hide small glances. He loved the two dearly, since they were the closest to his parents, and they treated him like he was their child. **_

_**Harry seemed to be drowning in happiness, and the Dursley's seemed to notice. Dudley didn't understand how Harry could be so happy with his friends sending him letters weekly, but then again, Dudley saw his friends year-round. Still, he and his father did not enjoy seeing Harry so Happy, when the year before he had been so miserable. **_

_**So they resolved to make his life at the Drive as horrible as possible. Petunia stayed out of it. She didn't like to pay any attention to her sister's son. Dudley brought his friends around more often, who wrecked the house, forcing Harry to clean up. Vernon made everything Harry did seem like he did it wrong, then made him do it again. Still, Harry paid them no mind. He'd been going through this his whole life, he could handle it. After the dementor scare the summer before, he thought they'd at least leave him be. **_

_**One day Vernon sprung something up that surprised Harry to no end. He wanted him to get a job. Vernon set up a job for him at a shop almost fifteen miles from the Drive. He said that the money would go straight to him, to pay for Harry living there for so long. Harry didn't like the idea of walking so far, and early, to get to the job, but he was keen to the idea of getting out of the house. He was getting tired of the irritating family. **_

_**The job ended up being at a small family owned restaurant at a town that was close to the Drive, if you drove. **_**Harry was to be a busboy, and the job actually paid pretty well, considering the fact that he worked from eight to six. The boss, a man that they all called Mr. John (even though no part of his name had a John in it) was about 49 years old, and very strict. He reminded Harry of his head-of-house, and somehow that made him work harder. He didn't want to even know about the resemblances between the two. **

**After a while Mr. John and every other employee and regular warmed up to Harry. He noticed that even after weeks and weeks of getting pay and tips (he had been promoted up to a waiter) Harry's baggy clothes that he usually arrived in were still the same. Mr. John knew about young men who needed to get jobs to pay for better things, and they usually helped themselves as soon as they could, but Harry didn't seem to be doing anything with the money. When he asked the young man about what he was doing with the money, Harry simply told him that he was paying a sixteen year old rent bill. **

**Mr. John didn't understand, so he called his Uncle, the man who got him the job in the first place. Mr. Dursley reluctantly told him that Harry was paying him for living with them for almost fifteen years. Mr. John saw what was happening. Harry himself was almost sixteen, as he had been told by the boy himself, and if he stayed with this man for so long, he shouldn't be paying rent. This was his own family. **

**Without Harry, or the Dursley's knowing, Mr. John had considerably lowered the amount of money they had been sending to the Dursley's and started leaving more tip money on the tables Harry worked. After a while, Harry started to notice and began to thank Mr. John, who would just grumpily tell him he didn't know what he was talking about. Vernon noticed the less money, but just thought the boy was being lazy as usual. **

**The closer the end of July came, the more excited Harry became. Someone would be coming to take him to the burrow. The only thing Harry was anxious about was telling his friends, and surrogate family about him being gay. It would be the worst thing in the world to him if he lost his friends because of him coming out. **

**Harry worked and tolerated the Dursley's until it came time to leave.**

_**-**_

_**A/N: Next chapter Harry tells Ron and Hermione about his sexuality, and then things happen! But I'm not telling what happens.**_

_**Mr. John's name is actually Mr. Steven P. Anderson **__**-------no john in that name **_


	3. This is on top

Hey! I know you guys are probably like "Where have you been miss lady?" Well I have the answer. School, school, school, and school. I've been so involved in school that many things, like fanfiction and a dating life, get pushed to the side. Along with that my writing style has completely changed and I have, for the moment, lost inspiration for these stories on this fanfiction account. My original fiction is suffering also. This does not mean I am quitting them. I just wont be updating any of them until I find the inspiration to spend my precious time completely re-writing them (one at a time) as I still like the ideas I was going with for these stories but I hate how I have written them so far. I have this new policy for myself to not post any fanfic until I have at least written half of it, so I have no excuse not to update for a while.

If you give me actual reviews with real substance, feedback, and needed critique, that will definitely boost my inspiration as I need ideas from multiple points of view. Even if I don't get many of these types of reviews I still will be planning to reconfigure all of these fics, but a little help will make it go faster.

I admit, this will take a while. I have constant projects, current events journals, tennis practice and club meetings to attend so I have very limited free time. However, if you do not completely hate me for leaving you all hanging for so long and have the patience to wait a while you shall be rewarded with some reading material.

I don't know if I may start restarting my incomplete multi-chaptered fics this week, next week, this month, next month or whatever. I'm really gonna plan out everything and carefully characterize and add more flow to my stories and that takes time along with writing them. I have also not decided which story to re-start first, but I may go in chronological order. So that means I may be restarting Fangs and Tears first (which is actually one of my favorite story ideas still). I will warn you when the stories will be changed, chapter by chapter and how the name may be changed. I do think however, I may do Someone to Love me first, since it is both my longest and most read fic and you guys have been so supportive I don't want to keep you waiting.

If you have bravely read through this mess, I shall enlighten you with some good news. Since my multi-chaptered stories will be taking a while to get in order, I probably will be uploading a bunch of one-shots. I may even upload two-shots or three chaptered stories.

I shall give a preview of my new style.

_Harry let the mysterious potion seep into his system and convulsed, almost re-emptying his stomach, but managed to keep it all in. A voice in his head that reminded him much of Hermione, reminded him that it was probably unwise to drink an unknown potion, considering the many things it could be. _

_For all he knew it could be a poison. _

_It probably was a poison considering where he was trapped. Somehow, he found himself unable to worry. He just needed something to swallow. Anything would do. Even if it caused his death at least he would die with something inside of him. _

_As much potion as there was for him to drink, he found himself unable to feel any less empty than before. The continuous pains in his abdomen enraged him and he threw the empty glass vial at the grimy, stone wall. _

_The glass shattered and a shard slashed a side of his cheek. He cursed profusely, but could not find the energy to care. _

_Harry crawled over to the corner that lacked a supply of broken glass and curled into a ball on the cold floor. He let the sleep that suddenly washed over him take over and his last thought before darkness took its hold was that when he woke he still would not be any less tired that he was before._


End file.
